


Tudo o que ele poderia querer

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de uma briga com seu pai, Sun vai se esconder na casa de Capheus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tudo o que ele poderia querer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything he could want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687058) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Ideia: Sun/Capheus universo alternativo de amigos de infância, mandada por feygrim, só que acabou sendo mais plantônico. A ideia do café-da-manhã foi cortesia do google.

Capheus ouviu uma pedra bater na sua janela, então outra, e finalmente uma terceira. Nem precisava olhar para saber quem estava ali. Ao invés disso, pegou a escada de corda que estava debaixo da cama antes de abrir a janela. Nem conseguia se lembrar de quantas vezes isso aconteceu, mas normalmente não era tão tarde, especialmente em uma noite antes de uma luta.

Sun subiu com facilidade, como estava acostumada a fazer quando já estava escuro. Capheus tinha dito para ela várias vezes que sua mãe não se importaria que ela fosse ali, mas não conseguia exatamente tirar de sua mente todas as coisas que seu pai ficava dizendo sobre o quão inapropriado era para uma “mocinha ir para a casa de um jovem” à noite. Não importa o quão errado ele estava, ela não podia evitar de pensar que a mãe de Capheus iria pensar a mesma coisa.

“Alguma coisa aconteceu?” perguntou assim que ela chegou, enquanto recolhiam a escada.

“Só meu pai. Posso dormir aqui?”

Ela não trazia nada consigo, e nem estava usando um casaco apesar da noite fria. Ela parecia ter fugido sem planejamento, mas não contou mais nada para ele, então ele não forçou a barra. Capheus só pegou seu alarme do criado-mudo. “Está marcado para às oito, você precisa acordar mais cedo para a luta?”

Sun piscou como se ela não soubesse sobre o que ele estava falando. “Oito está bom. Não, espera, tenho que sair antes que sua mãe me veja. Quinze para às oito?”

“Ela realmente não se importaria, sabe. Ela gostaria de cozinhar o café-da-manhã para mais uma pessoa.” Mas ele reajustou o alarme como ela pediu.

“É diferente agora. Nós não somos mais crianças, e somos grandes demais para seguir fingindo que somos.” Ela parecia infeliz e Capheus não conseguia evitar de se preocupar com ela.

“Seu pai disse alguma coisa de novo sobre você lutar?”

“Ele diz que é um esporte masculino, e vai a todas as lutas do meu irmão, mas a nenhuma das minhas. Agora ele me proibiu de lutar amanhã, porque é um torneio misto, ou ao menos esse foi o argumento que ele ofereceu. Acredito que a verdadeira razão é quem se tanto eu quanto meu irmão vencermos nossa primeira luta amanhã, nossa próxima vai ser um contra o outro. Se eu ganhar, isso traria vergonha para o meu pai.”

“Tudo o que o seu pai poderia querer em um filho, ele tem na filha dele. Ele negar isso é o que traz vergonha para ele.”

Sun não respondeu, ao invés disso, ela deitou na cama. Ela parecia que queria chorar, mas Capheus sabia que ela não iria, expressar seus sentimentos assim não era fácil para Sun. Capheus deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou. Ainda estavam deitados assim quando pegaram no sono.

-

Quando o alarme despertou na manhã seguinte, notaram um pequeno bilhete no criado-mudo. ‘ _Sun, querida, por favor desça para o café-da-manhã quando estiver pronta, estou fazendo mandazi e chai, mas posso fazer alguma outra coisa se você quiser._ ’ Ambos reconheceram a letra de Shiro, e Capheus graciosamente não apontou que estava de fato certo.


End file.
